I Almost Lose U
by baexot
Summary: Baekhyun seorang waiter yang menyukai Chanyeol seorang penyanyi karena pertemuan yang sangat aneh, Hingga membuatnya berencana menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi apakah Chanyeol akan menerimanya atau malah menolaknya? OneShoot BL,Yaoi, Chanbaek


**I Almost Lose U**

 **First FF**

 **Warn Typo!**

 **Bahasa gaje**

 **Yaoi! BL!**

 **\--Happy Reading--**

 _Baekhyun, Namja cantik yang bekerja menjadi waitres di sebuah restaurant hotel yang bernama shoreton, ia bekerja di sana sudah sekitar 1 minggu lebih._

( _Baekhyun Pov's_ )

"Kau udh bangun? apa kau baik baik saja? sudah baikan?" Tanya seorang namja yang tinggi, tampan, dan senyum yang menggoda pada ku.

"Ya udah bangun, gapapa. _Btw_ kau siapa kenapa kau disini dan kenapa _gw_ disini?" tanya ku kebingungan.

"Tadi pas aku nyelam lihatmu pingsan didalam laut, dengan baik hati aku bawamu ke sini lah kalo ga mungkin kau sudah _ditelen_ hiu kali ya" jawabnya dengan nada bercanda

"oh gitu, makasi"

"Gitu aja?"

"Yaialah masa iya aku harus ngajakin kau makan trus ngajakin shopping buat tanda terima kasih gtu"

"ya harus laah , aku capek capek kesini nyelamatin kau malah gitu heh"

"pufftt nyesel aku harus di selamatin sama namja sepertimu , mending aky di telen hiu drpd di selamatin .. ywdh deh ntar aku ngajakmu makan" jawab ku dengan nada yang sangat malas

"nah gitu dong"

( _Baekhyun Pov's end_ )

( _Chanyeol Pov's_ )

...Di restaurant..

"eeh btw nama my siapa?nama ku Chanyeol" ucapku ramah sambil menyondorkan tangan ku ke namja cantik yang ada di depan ku. "namaku baekhyun" jawabnya.. ia bersalaman denganku , tangannya lembut. "nama kau cntik jugaa , kaya nama bidadari" canda ku

"ooh makasih , ywdh cpt mesen makanan , bsok aku harus kerja"

"ya iya"

akhirnya kita mesen makanan , keheningan pun muncul diantara kita aku memberanikan diri memecahkan keheningan tersebut

"eh btw kau kerja dimana??jadi apa?"

"jdi waitres di restaurant shoreton , kalo kau?"

"aku kerja apa yah ?" melihat namja cantik itu tiba tiba saja aku lupa dengan pekerjaan ku sendiri

"masa pekerjaan sendiri gatau -.-"

"yah aku tau pekerjaanku tapi aku lupa nama nya "

"bodoh "

( _Author Pov's_ )

pagi pagi sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun yang masih tidur nyenyak terpaksa harus bangun membuka pintu "aduh apaan sih pagi pagi gini" ucap baekhyun dengan mata tertutup mencari hp nya "yaa yaak uda jam 9 aduh telat nih telat." baekhyun ngambil baju dan mandi. tok tok tok "ANYEONGHASEYO apa ada orang??!" teriak chanyeol dari luar kamat baekhyun. "adaaa , iyyah sebentar sebentarr" jawab baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit teriak dan ngebuka pintu ngeliat chanyeol. "gapain lo kesini?"

"terserah aku ingin pergi kemana , hotel ini juga bukan milikmu?"

"yah emang juga sih hehe"

"pabo"

"apa? lo blg gw apa?"

"ngebilang apa coba ?"

"yaelah dasar babo "

( _chanyeol Pov's_ )

ku tarik tangan dia tapi dia malah menipis

"eeh?? kenapa kau tarik tanganku? , mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"kau baru bangun kan ? pasti belum sarapan kan??" jawab ku dengan santai dan lanjut memegang tangannya.

"iya , trus?" ia menanya ku dengan wajah polosnya , itu lucu ku rasa aku pengen mencubit pipinya. "yah masa gatauu , ya pergi makan laah" ucap ku sambil menyeret nya

"eeh sebentar aku lupa bawa uang" lagi lagi dia menepis tangan ku.

"uda tidak perlu bawa uang , aku menraktir mu makan" ketiga kalinya aku memegang tangannya

"ah yang bener? aku tidak mimpi kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos lagi.. ini adalah kesempatan ku untuk mencubit pipinya

"oi sakitt main cubit cubit aja" marahnya sambil mempoutkan bibir , lucu sekali

"sakitkan? ya berarti kau tidak sedang mimpi."

..direstaurant..

"terserahmu ingin pesan makanan apa yang penting hari ini aku tr" ucapku dengan nada santai dan kalem

"bener kah?"

"iya"

"yaudah , xiumiiinnn... xiuminnn"

"ya ada apa baek?"

"hmm tolong pesanin roti bakar sama susu satu yah"

"oo okee"

"eh btw xiu apa kau sudah makan? , jika belum namja didepan ku yang akan traktir mu makan "

"wow namjachingumu? ganteng juga kenalin dong "

"ani , dia bukan namjachingu ku "

"trus?"

"haruskan kau mesan selama itu?" ucapku dengan nada dingin, tiba tiba saja hp ku berbunyi

"eh sebentar ya" ucapku sambil berdiri dari duduk dan jalan beberapa langkah kebelakang

"yeoboseyo , ada apa hyung?"

"jadi gini chan , jabwal konsermu di majuin lusa dan kau harus balik ke korea untuk mempersiapkan semuanya" jelas suho assisten ku

"ha? apa?! dimajuin? bukannya bulan depan yah? kok langsung dimajuin gitu?"

"molla chan , kata manager song kita harus merayakan ulang tahun SM"

"oh yaudah deh , besok pagi aku akan berangkat"

"sip , bye chan anyeong"

"ne anyeong hyung" aku menutup telpon dan kembali duduk

"apa kau baik baik saja? muka mu kenapa begitu?"

"tidak .. aku tidak apa apa."

"jika tidak apa apa kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? crita dong" mohonnya sambil makan roti bakar

"besok aku harus balik ke korea karna jabwal kerjaku dimajuin"

"oh yaudah balik laah?? kenapa? apa karna kau tidak puas main disini?"

"yaa , ku rasanya sangat stress jika bahas ttg kerja"

"ooh yaudah , hmm.. jika tidak gini sja hari ini aku akan minta off sama bossku trus hari ini kita have fun mau tidak? dijamin stress nya hilang"

"hmm.. boleh"

"kalo gitu ntar sekitar jam 11 kita ketemu disini yah"

"hmm.. okee" senyumku sambil ngelap sisa roti bakar yang ada di mulut kecilnya

( _Chanyeol Pov's End , Baekhyun Pov's_ )

"aduuuh ini jantung ku aaadduhh ini jantung kenapa tidak berhenti dagdigdug , hmm tapi di liat namja ini ganteng jugaa baik lagii , aduuh mukaku kok panas banget yah" batin ku , kutau kalau muka ku sudah sangat merona

"baek? mukamu kok merah banget??" tanyanya sambil megang mukaku , astaga dia membuat muka ku tambah panas.

"aa..aa..?? g..ggaa..gap...gapapaa.. k..kkookk" jawabku gugup , aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup

"baek kau kenapa? kok gugup?"

"ga..gapapa sampai ketemu nanti" jawab ku , cepat cepat aku bangun dari tempat dan berlari keluar mencari angin segar. "aduuhhh panaass baanggeett inii mukaaa" batin ku sambil ngipas ngipas muka pake tangan

 **jam menunjuk jam 11**

"haiii chaaannn , udaaa tunggu lama??"

"ga kok baru datang jugaa hehe"

"yaudah yok hari ini kita akan menyelam dan melihat ikan ikan di dalam laauuuutt!!" teriak ku dengan semangat

"setidaknya kau tidak akan pingsan didalam laut lagi kaya kemarin kan?"

"ya tidak laah , kemarin itu karna aku lupa pemanasan makanya pingsan"

- **FlashBack** -

kemarin pas lagi weekend baekhyun pergi ke pantai untuk nyelam , tapi sblm nyelam ia lupa pemanasan akhirnya kakinya sakit (urat ketarik)

gara" kakinya sakit ia jadi gk bisa berenang dia tenggelam dan tiba tiba pandangannya kabur dan akhirnya dia jatoh pingsan..

tapi setelah bangun , ternyata ia udah di sebuah rumah sakit

- **FlashBackEnd** -

"tu laah siapa suruh ga pemanasan pingsan kan??"

"haaiisss iya udaa , ayoooo ganti bajuuuuu yuuhuuuuu~" ucapku dengan semangat sambil berjalan ke toilet ninggalin chanyeol. "hmm tunggu deh , perasaan kok ada yang ngikutin yah" aku coba meliat kebelakang memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti ku. "puuuffff bomat hanya perasaanku aja"

"hihi gasabarrr pengen nyelam" dengan semangatnya aku ngebuka baju trus tiba tiba chanyeol ngebuka pintu toilet yang pintu nya hampir rusak

"eee..eeh ch..chhaannn kk..kkaammuu nggaa..nggap..ngapain disi..disini" ngomong ku sambil ngangap.

( _Author Pov's_ )

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun terus tangannya nahan di dinding (ada ngeliat exo next door kan?kaya chanyeol ngegituin cewe nya itu)

"eh chan.. a..apa yang i..ingin ka..kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar

"tidak ngapa"in kok" ia mulai menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan jailnya , baekhyun mencoba lari kepintu tapi sayangnya chanyeol ngunci pintu "eehh chann apa yang ingin kau lakukan??!!" bentak baekhyun yang melihat kelakukan chanyeol yang mulai jail

"temenin aku ganti baju "

"yaaak enak saja , ganti sendiri!" bentak baekhyun sambil ngedorong chanyeol keluar

"yaakk !! temenin aku!!"

"GANTI SENDIRI !!"

"makasih yah untuk hari ini aku sangat senang"

"iyaah .. makasi jugaa buat hari ini gara gara have fun barengmu aku bisa off kerja"

"haha btw aku minta id line , bbm , atau medsod lain yah biar bisa contact an" ucap chanyeol ,ngasih hpnya ke baek mulai ngotak ngatik hp "naaah udaaaah"

"okee sip , makasih cantik" ucap chanyeol senang sambil cium pipi baek sekilas "yaak aku ini tampan bukan cantik"

setelah chanyeol pulang ke korea , chanyeol dan baekhyun setiap hari chatting sampai sampai baekhyun bener bener jatuh cinta dengan chan akhirnyaa baek memberanikan dirinya untuk nembak cy

[ ** _Chattingan_** ]

 ** _Baekkie_** : anyeong chan chan

 ** _YeolPark_** : yo~ nado anyeong

 ** _Baekkie_** : hmm.. chan aku punya satu masalah ingin bicara padamu

 ** _YeolPark_** : masalah apa? bicara saja tidak apa apa..

 ** _Baekkie_** : hmm.. sebenarnya aku suka pada mu , aku jatuh cinta padamu chan.. apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?

 ** _YeolPark_** : eoh jadi sekarang uda zamannya cowo nembak cowo? apa kau serius? kau kan tau aku itu artis yah tidak mungkin laah pacaran sama fans kkkk

 ** _Baekkie_** : aku seriusan , tapi jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa

 ** _YeolPark_** : yaudah

setelah satu bulan baek sama chanyeol ga ngechattingan dan ga telponan , chanyeol ngerasa hidupnya sepi banget dan akhirnyaa ia memutuskan untuk mencari baek di hotel shoreton

"eeh tumben baek ga chattingan lagi sama sih cowo yang namanya chandra chandra itu" tanya xiumin dengan nada bingung.baekhyun yang tadinya ngelap meja jadi berhenti "namanya chanyeol bukan chandra"

"apa?! chanyeol?? dia tinggal dimana? dia siapa?" "dia tinggal di korea dan dia itu manusia" jawab baekhyun dengan nada malas

"eh xiuxiu serius dia itu siapa?"

"yah baekbaek juga serius dia itu manusia gamungkinkan dia itu alien"

"baek hari ini kau kenapa? datang bulan?"

"yah ga laah "

"jahat banget , serius laah baek dia siapa?"

"yah dia manusia laah , mau nanya dia kerja apa dan jadi apa dikerjaannya?"

"ya maksud ku itu , use your brain baekkiee bacon"

"seharusnya kau yang use your brain , dia kerja di sm.entertainment dia jadi artis"

"apa dia k-pop idol?"

"iyah"

"dari group mana? redvelvet? snsd? f(x)"

"dia cowo xiumin masa nyebutnya groupnya cewe semua "

"yee maaf aku kan cuma tau itu aja"

"yaelah katanya kpopers tapi tau itu aja"

"ah bomat dah , dia dari group mana?"

tiba tiba chanyeol saja chanyeol datang nyamperin baekhyun dan xiumin yang tengah adu mulut itu

"anyeong baekkie anyeong xiumin"

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada tidak percaya melihat chanyeol ditempat kerjanya

"yah aku kesini untuk caru baekkie ku"

"ngapain cari aku , aku kan cuma seorang fans yang ga berarti bagi lo"

"dia dari group mana?" tanya xiumin sambil menatap serius muka chanyeol

"nanya aja sendiri sama orangnya"

"eeh chan kau dari group kpop mana?"

"i'm solo"

"woah woah woah bentaaarrr" ucap xiumin kagum dan ngebuka hpnya search google

"aku pulang dulu"

"oke" jawab xiumin tanpa menatap muka baek dan sambil ngotak ngatik hp

"eh baek aku mau bicara"

"mau bicara apa lagi?? bukannya sudah selesai?" ucap baek dingin tanpa memerhatikan chanyeol dan berjalan cepat untuk.menghindar chanyeol

"eeh baek tunggu" ngejar chanyeol

'aaa kenapa hatiku sakit? akukan tidak berhak di pegang sama dia' batin baek "lepasin" baek menipiskan tangan chanyeol dengan kasar

"baek , aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Mau bicara tentang apa lagi chan?"

"iya baek aku minta maaf , karna kemarin itu aku kira kau sedang becanda makanya aku gituin"

"kamarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku itu serius, uda laah tidak perlu dibahas lagi itu hanya sebuah kenangan hitam putih " baek jalan ngehindar chanyeol

"eeh tunggu baek" cy megang tangan baek dan tarik baek kepelukannya "ya aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan menyakiti perasaanmu , aku minta maaf baek sebenarnya aku juga suka sama mu" ngelepasin pelukan "apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

entah sejak kapan air mata baekhyun itu ngeluar dengan sendirinya "chaann..."

"baek , apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia liat mencoba untuk mencubit pipi nya sendiri dengan kuat kuat dan ia nyadar tenyata ini bukan mimpi

"baek ini bukan mimpi , apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"mau!! mau!!" teriak xiumin dari samping baekhyun dan chanyeo

"eeh xiumin sejak kapan disini?"

"sejak tadi , eeh uda lah baek terimaaa ajjaaa"

baek ngenatap chanyeol dengan rasa percaya bahwa dia ngga akan ngeulang kesalahan itu lagi "iyyaah akuu mauuu chaaann.."

"cieeeee.. cium!! cium!! cium!! cium!!"

"xiumin!!"

"apa aku salah ngomong?" tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun tiba tiba chanyeol ngecium bibirnya

"hmm.. ini lembut" batin baekhyun , ia mengkalungkan kedua lengannya di leher chanyeol dan membalas ciumann. ciuman itu sangat lama dan akhirnya baek memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu , baekhyun ngeliat sekitarnya ternyata xiumin uda hilang. "laah xiumin hilang?"

"hmm.. mungkin dia gamau jadi nyamuk diantara kitaa haha"

"bisa aja hhhaha"

"hmm.. daritadi kayanya aku kehilang satu barang , baek aku ke kamar dulu yah"

"channiee aku mau ikut"

"ne , ayooo"

 **sesampainya dikamar**

"chagiyaaa kamu duduk bentar yak aku ganti baju dulu"

"ne , chagi"

tnpa baekhyun ketahui ternyata chanyeol ganti baju didepannya

"OMO!!" teriak baekhyun karna kaget membuat chanyeol melihat kearahnya. "wae chagiya?"

"omo chaniieee"

"wae chagi?? kenapa baekkie??" tanya chanyeol kebingungan , berusaha untuk mendekati baekhyun

"chaann??" baekhyun tadinya duduk jadi berdiri dan ngejauhin chanyeol yang terus dekatinnya akhirnya baekhyun jatuh ke kasur karena jalan buntuh(?) "chan??" chanyeol ngenatap baekhyun dengan tatapan jail lagi

"chagiyaa , kau milik ku malam ini" chanyeol ngecium bibir pink baekhyun dengan lembut , pindah ke leher dan dia mulai mencium baekhyun dengan panas. tanpa baekhyun sadar chanyeol telah membuka semua bajunya dan baek telanjang di kasur berdua dengan chanyeol yang telanjang, chanyeol pun memulai se tersebut dan terdengar teriakan dan desahan baek dari dalam kamar

baekhyun bangun dan ngeliat chanyeol tidur meluk dia

"pagii chagii , semalam desahan mu keren kkk"

"ih apan sih chan" sktika muka baek merona.

baekhyun yang tadinya mau ke kamar mandi cuci muka jadi gajadi karna dia ga pake baju dan ingin mencuri selimut chanyeol untuk membungkus tubuh nya yang telanjang(?) "channieee awaasss kauu saanggaatt beeraatt"

"ehh chagiiyaaa janggaann taariikk akuu juggaa telanjangg"

"yak aku pengen ke kamar mandi"

"aku juga ingin ke kamar mandi , hmm gimaaa kalo kita mandi bareng??"

"mandi bareng??"

tiba tiba saja chanyeol gendong baekhyun ala bridal style ke kamar mandi*

"yaakk!! chanyeol turuniiinn aku!"

setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tiba tiba terdengar lagii suaraa teriakan dan desahan chanbaek dari luar kamar mandi

 **beberapa minggu kemudian***

"yaak!! kenapa beberapa hari ini aku muntah terus? apa aku masuk angin?? tidak mungkin!!"

" hello chagi~ kamu kenapa??"

"aku tidak apa apa chan , hanya saja aku sering muntah apa lagi di pagi pagi seperti ini"

"yak!! apa kau hamil??"

"apa hamil?? tidak mungkin aku hamil , aku kan namja"

"mungkin saja kau hamil"

"tidak , itu tidak mungkin!"

"mungkin saja"

"tidak.. tidak.."

"bagaimana jika kita cek ke dokter saja?"

"baiklah , dugaan mu pasti salah"

 **sesampainya dirumah sakit***

"gimana dok? aku sakit apa??"

"kau tidak sakit baek , kau hamil"

"yak!! parkchanyeol!! apa kau dokter?" teriak baekhyun sambil mencubit pahanya chanyeol

"sudah sudah kalian uda mau jadi ortu masi aja berantem" kata dokter kim sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan chanbaek

"orang tua??"

"maksudnya dokter pacar saya hamil??"

"iya , pacar anda telah hamil.. dan janinnya masih 5 hari"

"benarkah?? aku akan menjadi ayah?"

"iya , selamat buat kalian"

"chan.. bagaimana dengar karir mu??"

"YAAKK!! AKU MENJADI AYAH" teriak chanyeol semangat

"chan??"

"ya?? kenapa?? baekiie?"

"bagaimana dengan karir mu?"

"karir ku? ada apa dengan karir ku?"

"sekarang aku hamil dan aku adalah pacar mu , dan fans kamu juga belom tau bahwa kamu punya pacar dan pacar kamu hamil" jelas baekhyun dengan nada bergetar

"Yak , siapa bilang mereka tidak tau , aku sudah menduga kalo kau hamil"

"yak?? sejak kapan chan??"

"sejak kita melakukannya" pembicara chanyeol semakin jail

"yak chaan !! apa kau bener bener sengaja melakukan itu? tapi bagaimana bisa seorang namja seperti ku hamil?"

"waaah ternyata pacar ku pinter jugaaa bisa lah kebanggaan ku kan hebat"

"yak chan kau bener bener nakal , tapi chan bagaimana dengan karir mu??"

"tenang aja chagiyaa~ aku sudah mengurus semuanya sejak aku melakukannya pada mu" chanyeol mencium dahi baekdengan lembut

"benarkah?"

"ne baekkie , chagiyaaa , dear , honey , mamih "

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Bacod dikit's:_** itu FF Oneshoot ku yang pertama jadi I hope U guys suka..

kalo bisa review dikit..


End file.
